1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with a pick-up cap, in which a latching arm thereof is provided with means to protect the latching arm from breaking resulted from excessive deflection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CN Pat No. 2629252 issued to Ma on Jul. 28, 2004 and CN Pat No. 2609213 issued to Ma et al. on Mar. 31, 2004 both disclose an electrical connector assembly with a pick-up cap. The electrical connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insualtive housing, and a pick-up cap mounted to the insulative housing. The pick-up cap mounted to a top surface of the insulative housing has two main functions: the first is to provide a planar top surface for readily picking up by a vacuum nozzle of a vacuum device, and then to place the electrical connector assembly onto a printed circuit board; the second function is to use the top surface as a protecting cover for preventing dust and other contamination from coming into the insulative housing to pollute the contacts thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,822 issued to Liao on May 12, 2009 discloses another electrical connector assembly with a pick-up cap mounted to an insulative housing of the electrical connector assembly. The pick-up cap includes a body portion having four edges. Each edge of the body portion has a pair of latching arms extending horizontally along corresponding edge thereof and then extending downwardly. The insulative housing defines four pairs of recesses to engage with the latching arms. When the pick-up cap is assembled to the insulative housing by an operator, the latching arms of the pick-up cap has to be firstly moved outwardly and slide downwardly into the recesses of the insulative housing. Sometimes the operator may make mistake, such as exerting an excessive force to the pick-up cap, during assembling the pick-up cap to the insulative housing, that may result in deflection or damage of the latching arms.
Therefore, it is need to find a new electrical connector assembly having an improved pick-up cap to overcome the problems mentioned above.